Deep Down, She Cares
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: Proving she had a heart was one thing. Getting the living skeleton back together with the guy she had suddenly began to develop feelings for, well that was something else entirely. Lemma, One-Sided Jemma, One-Sided Leo/Kara. Takes place a while after 1x04. Mainly Kara-centric.


Deep Down She Cares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Band Society or any characters** **mentioned or used.**

AN: So I got this random idea for a oneshot, idk why or how, but this takes place maybe a week after 1x04. Sorry for not updating on my Lemma fic, hopefully this will hold you over till then. I promise it should be up by this weekend sometime, it's been a busy week for me in school.

_Pairings: Lemma, one-sided Jemma, one-sided Leo/Kara_

Summary: Proving she had a heart was one thing. Getting the living skeleton back together with the guy she had suddenly began to develop feelings for, well that was something else entirely.

It had been one hell of a week at Ocean Park Hospital. One hell of a week for one miss Kara Souders. Between the disaster that was suppose to be the greatest night of her life and realizing that there was no way in hell she could return to that death trap of a school, she got some real thinking in. She was sure, now more than ever, that she actually felt..._safety_? Comfort? Whatever it was, it came from Ocean Park.

She knew that her stay was going to become a bit more permanent, that part she hated. But it was better than hearing daddy-dearest and step-monster coddle her or worse, her mother and the help watch her every move and write motivational speeches in her honor. Right, like she would actually let that happen.

There was one bright spot in all this. She would never admit it to anyone who asked, but the bald one-legged leader of their little group was occupying more of her thoughts with each passing day. And no she was not developing some horridly cliche, love-sick crush on him. They just seemed to understand each other in a way Kara wasn't sure was terrifying or a breath of fresh air.

And she couldn't help but notice how utterly pathetic he was, it was truly sad. Staring longingly at Emma like some drooling lap dog. Looking at her like she was the only girl in the room. The whole thing made her want to barf. Was little miss celery stick the only person worth giving a second glance to around here? She didn't think so.

She knew that kiss didn't change anything. She wasn't even sure why she had done in the first place-it wasn't just out of enjoyment of watching Emma's face crumble like bread crumbs, which was an added bonus, but he was, in a way, defending her. Leo, the leader of losers, coming to her rescue indirectly.

And by indirectly, she meant him totally calling her out on her cruel ways. The guy had some serious balls and Kara had to give credit where credit was due. Even if it was in the form of a very public display of random affection, that didn't really mean anything to either party.

Regardless Kara had other things to worry about. She found herself wandering into Emma's room around lunch time, the same old song and dance they had adapted early on. Sometimes Emma are her lunch in the cafe, but today it looked like she was in her room.

"Well well, if it isn't the human china glass, breakable and fragile. What's on the menu for today?" She strolled in, took a believable amount of food off the tray, and plopped down on the couch by the window.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something in a little tin container, on the brunette's nightstand. It was a rose. She narrowed her eyes at the object ever so slightly as she nibbled on the ham and cheese sandwich she had in her hand. It must have been from Leo. Little miss doe-eyed was the whole reason he had come in the first place. For her, Emma, the life-size water bottle. Kara inwardly cursed before shaking her head a bit to herself. Since when she did care? It was almost laughable, she was suddenly dependent on what some washed out soccer star-cancer pity wanted? More like who he wanted.

And then everything became clear.

"Listen up Skinny Minnie, I want to apologize for the other night. I have officially turned over a new leaf, or whatever and I want to show you just how sorry I am." Putting down the chocolate pudding cup, Kara got up and sat on the bed opposite of Emma's. That excuse wasn't the most plausible, especially since it wasn't true in any way, shape, or form, but it was good enough.

"What?" The tiny girl said in annoyance, still pissed off about the events of the dance.

"Meet me after classes and I'll explain everything." Kara added, not another word was spoken from the blonde as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After the last discussion was all said and done, everyone was free to leave the portion of the hospital where school was taught.<p>

Kara had texted her where to meet. Emma found it weird it was in the janitor's closet. Of all places, but she had just figured Kara didn't want to say sorry in public. Show any signs of weakness and whatnot.

Opening the door she found it empty, what a shocker. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the door opened once more and closed.

"Okay Kara what is this all about?" Emma was beginning to grow impatient. She wasn't Kara's biggest fan and the blonde knew that.

"What are you doing here?" The voice that rang through her ears was not bitchy and irritating. It was deep and familiar, curious at best. Leo was standing directly across from her staring at her with a look of pure confusion.

"Kara told me to meet her here. What are you doing here?"

"She texted me to meet her here, to talk about what happened at the dance." Leo explained with a shrug. "Obviously you aren't Kara, and this is some kind of setup."

"Obviously." Emma repeated with an eye-roll, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

><p>Outside the closet, Kara waited. She wasn't pressed against the door, eager for details. She could care less about that. But she did want to see the outcome of her little plan. "You idiots aren't allowed to come out until you have kissed and made up." She called through the thin door. She had locked it from the outside. She knew a thing or two about this. Up against the door was a wooden chair. That Kara happened to be sitting on. Nothing drastic but still as effective.<p>

"Uh, Kara?" Jordi's familiar voice asked as the Latino walked up to her.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" She snapped. It was a force of habit. The shouting from the other side of the door came and went. Loud muffed shouts, exasperated screams of frustrations. Would they ever get their act together?

"What are you doing?" He once again questioned as he leaned stood across from her.

"Nothing." Jordi gave her a pointed look. She sighed. "I'm fixing Emma and Leo if you must know."

"Fixing?" His eyebrows furred in confusion. Did she mean what he thought she meant. "Helping them get back together?" He asked in muttered breaths.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Nature could have just ran it's course. Who knows maybe it could have been you and Leo and me and Emma double dating." He joked with the shrug of his shoulders. Would it be wrong to hope that might actually come true?

"That wouldn't have happened." Kara said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because whether they want to admit it or not they still like each other. It's pretty obvious, maybe not to you who's enduring rounds of chemo. But to the rest of us, we can tell." Her words were hushed, a round of silence rolled in and came over them like a cloud.

Everything was quiet, and by everything Kara meant the occupied janitor's closet was quiet. Knocking, banging rather on the door, Kara easily became annoyed. "What is going on in there you two?"

Sharing a glance with Jordi, Kara rolled her eyes before peeking in the doorway. Emma and Leo were pressed up against one another delicately, staring into each other's eyes like a scene straight out of some lame 90's movie. They weren't even kissing.

"That was something I will never unsee." She wrinkled in face in disgust as she shut the door, Jordi nodding along side her.

Soon enough Dash came strolling by. Kara silently thanked god for that. Dash was one of the only people she could stand to talk to.

"Are Emma and Leo?" Dash asked, probably already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Uh-huh." Came Jordi's confirmation, the hint of disappointment that crossed his features didn't go unnoticed by Kara. _Join the club dude._

The door opened and out walked the couple in question.

"It's about time you two got your act together." Dash was the first one to speak, he was clearly thrilled things had worked out for two of his good friends. Leo deserved more happiness in his life.

"My little plan worked." Kara's smile was faux of course, but it was in triumph.

"Hey guys, wanna get some food? The cafeteria is still open." Jordi spoke up, trying to make things less awkward.

"Sure that sounds great." Leo replied with a smile, glancing towards Emma who nodded in agreement.

"Off we go red-banders." Dash led the way as they began walking.

Kara didn't miss the way Leo automatically reached out for Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers together as they walked, well Leo limped on his prosthetic leg, side by side. She didn't miss the way Leo would find any excuse just to give her a kiss on the cheek of forehead, for no reason at all, because he could and he was finally happy and with the girl he truly loved. And she certainly didn't miss the way Emma's smile widened into a dazing, in love, grin.

It all made her want to throw something hard against a wall.

"Are you okay?" She almost forget Jordi was standing right besides her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a single glance as they walked to catch up with the others.

She never knew proving she had an actual heart would hurt this bad.


End file.
